Things are Better When You're Big
by Smitty91
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has been tasked with completing a task from Princess Celestia as part of her princess training, but she finds the task a little . . . odd. Contains weight gain.


Things are Better when You're Big

"Are we at the right place?" Twilight asked. She looked down at Spike for confirmation.

Spike glanced at the scroll he held in his hand. "It's the right address that Princess Celestia gave me."

Twilight took a moment to look back at the building in front of them again. "Are you sure?"

Spike nodded. "Positive."

"But why would the Princess send me here?"

Tbe building in front of them was run-down. Most of the windows were boarded up and the building itself was so dark and covered in grime, dirt, and rust that neither Twilight nor Spike could tell what color the building had been originally. The tin roof was missing a few pieces, showing the construction underneath. There were a few missing bricks from the chimney and the front door was aschew. Not exactly a fitting place for a princess.

Spike shrugged. "I guess we'll find out once we get inside, huh?" With that, he made his way towards the building. When he noticed that Twilight wasn't following him, he turned and asked, "Coming?"

The building seemed to have captivated Twilight so much by how depressing it looked that it took her a moment to snap out of her trance. She smiled down at Spike and replied, "Yes," before she began to follow him inside the building. Unlike Spike, who was small enough to crawl through, she had a tough time getting through the front door due to the odd angle that it rested in. After several failed attempts at getting through, she finally let out a growl of frustration and fired a powerful blast of masgic at the door, sending the door flying across the room and slamming against the wall across from her. Proud of herself, she gave a triumphant smile, finally entering the building.

She stopped to take a look around, but the boarded up windows made it nearly impossible to see anything. She groaned. Must she do everything herself? She lit up her horn, illuminating the area around them. This caused Spike to blink back tears as the sudden burst of light hurt his eyes. He squinted until his eyes became used to the bright light.

Twilight was more confused than ever when the area was lit up. All around her, piled up high to the ceiling, were boxes, boxes, and more boxes! She looked down at Spike.

"Don't look at me," Spike said. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Both jumped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Okay, that's the last of 'em."

They turned to see a box approaching them. The box suddenly stopped and Applejack popped up from behind it.

"Applejack?" Twilight asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't ya get the Princess' message?" Applejack asked.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm here. But why are you here?"

"Princess training," Applejack declared. "Princess Celestia seems to think ya don't eat enough and ya should eat more."

"Eat . . . more?"

Applejack nodded. "Uh-huh! Other Princesses had to go through it, and many of them seem to really enjoy it!"

"So that's what this is?" Twilight asked, looking around, bewildered. "I'm here so that you guys can stuff me?"

"Not us," Applejack said. "Y'all be doing all of this yerrself."

"It's a real shame too," Spike added, "'cause the idea sounds like a lot of fun."

"I-I don't know about this," Twilight whimpered, shrinking back.

"Aw, come on, Twilight," Spike encouraged. "It'll be fun."

"Spike does have a point," Applejack agreed. "Don't knock it 'til ya try it, sugarcube."

"But all by myself? How am I–"

"Not to worry." Spike rummaged around in his saddlebag and pulled out a book. "I've bookmarked some spells that might help you."

Using her magic, Twilight opened the book and went to the bookmarked pages. "Let's see here. Food growth. Stomach and butt expansion. Pain reducer. Appetite increaser?" With the last one, she gave Spike a puzzled look.

"Well, yeah," Spike replied, nodding. "That way, you never have to stop eating. The same applies for the pain reducer and stomach expansion."

"So the goal here is to stuff me like a turkey, to make me as fat as possible," Twilight said in a deadpan tone.

"Like I said, sugarcube, don't knock it 'til ya try it," Applejack said. "Ya might find that you actually kind of like it."

"I highly doubt that," Twilight replied.

"You should really like it," Spike encouraged. "After all, we made all of your favorites. Hay burgers, horeshoe fries, milkshakes–"

"Don't tell me you guys just made nothing but junk food and sweets to make sure I get as fat as possible."

"No," Spike replied. "Applejack and Rarity made sure that some fruits and veggies were included."

"Well, we'll leave ya alone now," Applejack said, trotting over to the entrance. "There's no rush. Take as much time as ya need. We'll be checkin' up on you every now and again, just to see how yer progressin'. C'mon, Spike." She smiled as the little dragon approached her. The two of them walked out, Spike shutting the door with a swish of his tail, enveloping Twilight in utter darkness.

Twilight gave out a loud groan and collapsed to the floor. Great! Here she was in the darkness, surrounded by food, and she was expected to eat it all, no question about it. What did they expect her to do? Expand her stomach so that she would have room to put it all? And what was she supposed to do if she needed to relieve herself and dispose of bodily waste? She winced. The last thing she wanted to think about was that. First she needed to figure out how to address the task at hoof. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her former teacher, but she didn't think that she could complete the task ahead of her. She hadn't exactly been instructed on how to tackle it, so she supposed that it was up to her to solve it.

Maybe she could just eat a little and share the rest with her friends. Given Spike and Applejack's appetites and their love of food in general, there was no doubt in her mind that they could eat a majority of the food. There was no way that Rarity nor Rainbow Dash would eat that much, given their attitudes about needing to keep in shape. Pinkie Pie probably wouldn't have any problems with taking a portion, but she wasn't too certain about Fluttershy.

She once again flipped through the book that Spike had left for her. She figured that while she was here, she might as well get some reading done, if only to pass the time. Oddly enough, she found herself going back to the pages that Spike had bookmarked, specifically the spells that would increase her appetite and expand her stomach so that she would have more room for more food. She supposed that if she used those spells, she would be able to accomplish her task. She was very hungry, having not eaten any breakfast at the instructions of Princess Celestia. Plus, she didn't want any of the food to get spoiled. If that happened, then she wouldn't be able to eat it anyway.

She inhaled slowly, then exhaled. "Okay, I can do this." With that, she walked over to the nearest box and, using her magic, opened it. She blinked upon seeing its contents. It was a box full of horseshoe fries. She silently hoped that not all of the boxes would be filled with one specific food and hopefully would have a variety of foods stored within. She began to question whether or not she could eat an entire box full of horseshoe fries, but her growling stomach quickly disquieted any other thoughts in her head as it gave way to thoughts of how hungry she was. "Oh, to Tartarus with it!"

She dunked her head inside the box, filling her cheeks full to bursting with the fries. Her jaw muscles ached from having to work so hard at chewing. She managed to work through the pain in order to swallow the large quantity of food in her mouth. Swallowing, she let out a sigh of content, the vast amount of fries having eased away her aching stomach. "Mmm! Good, but they could use a little more salt, or at least some ketchup or something." One of the things that she found peculiar was the fact that she wasn't satisfied with just one large helping of fries, and she soon found herself quickly diving back in for a second helping.

Once she'd consumed her second helping, she looked at herself in the miror. She'd only eaten two helpings of horseshoe fries and already she'd developed a bit of a punch. A hoof rested on her stomach as she continued to gaze at herself in the mirror, wondering if whether or not she was approaching this task logically. Confused, she started pacing back and forth to figure things out.

"Let's see. . . . On the one hoof, I want to complete my task, but on the other hoof, I don't want to appear to be a gluttonous pig." The room continued to be filled with the sound of her hooves clopping against the floor. She sat down on her haunches and closed her eyes, thinking hard about what to do. "Hmm . . ." She tapped her chin with a hoof. She put a hoof to her chest, listening to what her heart said. She found this was odd, seeing as how she more oftentimes than not listened to what her brain told her rather than her heart. Her brain told her that going slow to complete her task was the right way to approach it, but her heart told her, "Just go nuts! This is your chance to completely let go, to make a complete pig out of yourself and not feel ashamed about it. Besides, you'll be able to work off any weight you may put on in no time."

She growled in frustratiion. Oh, to Tartarus with it! Before she could stop herself, she found herself diving head-first into the thrid box full of horseshoe fries.

Naturally, she became rather thirsty eating all of the food that had been provided to her. Thankfully, Applejack had provided her with plenty of beverages. Not all of the beverages consisted of hard cider, luckily. There was water, juice, milk, milkshakes, and of course, water. There were so many choices that she wasn't sure which one to try first. She could have easily just tried all of them all at once, but she wanted to spare them just in case the food supply outnumbered the supply of beverages. Given that this task was set for her to put on as much weight as possible and since she was craving something sweet, she figured she might as well have a milkshake or two.

Just like with the food and beverages, there was a variety of choices when it came to which milkshake she wanted. She supposed that these had been provided by Pinkie Pie and the Cakes. Each of the milkshakes were in glasses that usually served daiquiri. Obviously, the common flavors were chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla, but there was also peach, banana, strawberry kiwi, mango, orange, wild berry, and several others. They all sounded delicious and she was once again tempted to try them all at once. She dared not fall into temptation. She didn't know how many of them were available. What if she ran out of drinks and she didn't have anything to wash down her food afterwards?

She took a sip of the banana flavored milkshake, which was the color of white chocolate. She smacked her lips as the beverage ran down her throat and empited into her stomach. "Mmm!" She was surprised at how much fun it could be stuffing herself like a pig. No wonder Applejack and Pinkie Pie enjoyed doing it so much!

She eventually fell into the rhythm of things, having made up her mind about how she felt regarding the situation. Her heart was right. Her heart, not her brain, revealed her true feelings about the situation at hoof. She had often wondered, while admiring how big and round other ponies were, what it would be like to gorge herself to the point where she was immobile. Now she was finally getting her chance. Why waste it by accomplishing the task in such a tedious manner? Forget that! She was going to make sure that this was one mission that was going to still be memorable many years down the road.

Several days passed without any word from anypony. Twilight didn't mind. She was too busy enjoying herself to take notice. When sompeony did show up to check up on her progress, however, she took the time to stop eating long enough to have a pleasant conversation with her visitor. Of course, her friends were frequent visitors, along with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom. Spike was more oftentimes than not with them. Like the others, he often commented on what a great job she was doing so far.

Twilight's fear of going through all of the drinks before she went through all of the food turned out to be false. It seemed that her friends and everypony else who had orchestrated this whole thing had done their homework on it. It was obvious to her that they had very carefully calculated the food to drink ratio and had made sure that she had equal portions of both. They had done a great job of mixing it up as well. There was always a different food or drink to try day after day.

The more and more she binged, she fatter and fatter she became, as Spike was quick to point out during each of his visits. She oftentimes would take breaks from her pigging out to admire herself in the mirror. She was surprised at how much she loved her new look.

Before long, she had put on so much weight that she had trouble manuevering throughout the room. Her stomach had completely outgrown her legs, which were mere stumps at this point. It was a good thing that she was a unicorn. If there was something across the room that she couldn't reach, she would simply use the basic levitation spell to bring it over to her so that she could either eat or drink it.

She used the spells that Spike had outlined in the spell book he'd given her. Whenever she felt herself getting full, she would use the "appetite increaser." When she was suffering from a stomachache, she would use the "pain reducer" spell. She used the "food growth" spell to make the food bigger to ensure that she put on as much weight as possible. She still didn't see the point in all of this, but she was having way too much doing it! She didn't understand why she hadn't tried this sooner. As far as she was concerned, she was having a blast! She made a mental note to try this more often, particularly when Applejack or Pinkie Pie were busy gorging themselves.

She was having so much fun stuffing herself like a turkey, in fact, that she lost track of time. She became unaware of what time it was, what day it was, or whether it was even night or day. She didn't care. All she cared about was getting more and more food into her growling stomach. She was practically shoveling food into her open mouth, not taking the time to chew and swallow before cramming another item of food inside. She was out of control. She knew this, and she loved it! She'd never felt this kind of freedom before. For once, she could just let go and not care about anything other than having a good time. She could worry about what others would think and say later. All that mattered right now was getting as fat as possible. To help her with this, she liked to pretend that it was getting close to winter and that she was preparing to hibernate.

At times, she found herself imagining being stuffed by all her friends and other ponies she knew. Of course, not everypony would be stuffing her all at once. Sometimes it was Applejack. Sometimes it was Pinkie Pie. Sometimes it was Rainbow Dash. And so on and so forth.

She became extremely diappointed and depressed when she ate the last crumb and drank the last beverage in stock. As the last drop of her drink slithered down her throat, she felt a rumbling in her stomach that crept up to her chest, up her throat, and finally out of her mouth, causing a very large belch to erupt throughout the room. She sighed in content and patted and rubbed her enormous belly, laying against the large pile of empty boxes behind her. She must have been holding that one in for a very long time. It had been the biggest and loudest burp she'd emitted over the last–wait. How many days had it been since she'd arrived at this building? Eh, it didn't matter. It felt good to be able to not have to be ladylike for a change and not have anypony chastise her.


End file.
